This invention is concerned with an eyedropper-bottle holder and stabilizer for administering eyedrops from an ordinary squeeze-type dropper bottle. An object of the invention is the provision of a bottle holder that can be used interchangeably with bottles of different sizes, and that can be adjusted to fit the individual patient, allowing the safe and accurate administration of drops to the eye of the patient.
In the administration of eyedrops, it is important to hold the dispensing tip steady and far enough from the eye to allow the medication to drop directly onto the eyeball and to keep the tips of the dropper bottle from touching the eye. It is important and desirable to drop the medication near the center of the eye, and to do this using only one hand. In self-administration of eyedrops, it is necessary to brace the hand against a steady object and at the same time position the dropper-bottle tip directly over the center of the eye. It is desirable, if possible, to position the tip of the dropping bottle directly over the center of the eye so that the person receiving the medication can see the drop as it forms and falls.
The ordinary eyedropper or the squeeze-type dropping bottle is convenient, simple to operate, and inexpensive to manufacture. However, such devices suffer from the drawback of messiness and unsteadiness of the person who is administering the medication to himself. A number of devices have been prepared to allow steady, safe, and accurate dispensing. Most of these devices suffer from disadvantages such as bulkiness, complicated operation, or high cost of manufacture. In addition, most of the prior art devices suffer from the aspect of being "throw-away" devices. That is, the structure which is intended as a means of assisting the patient is an integral part of the administering device; and thus when the medication is exhausted, the relatively expensive device must be discarded along with the container.